The present invention relates to a securement system for a cargo container, primarily consisting of structural members. These members are secured within the container, such as by standing them on the floor adjacent cargo packaging, against the cargo doors, attaching to the interior wall of a truck trailer, a railroad car, or a portable container using an auxiliary locking device. The members have recesses and openings therein, and a series of support members, such as wooden beams:or metal tubing, are placed into the recesses or through the openings to secure the cargo, these support members extending either transversely or longitudinally of the container.